Tarambana en Baja Califonia
by YeselCullen.E.P.M
Summary: En lo que parecía en medio de la nada Bella se encuentra perdida...literalmente perdida; después de que su guía turística la dejara atrás, Bella emprende su propia exploración por las playas de la exótica y encantadora península de baja California, con un mapa como única guía turística y su muy mala y descoordinada suerte... SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba acostada en mi camita escuchando música y **

**pues me inspire y eh aquí esta historia espero la disfruten la historia**

** o trama como sea me pertenece;los personajes no, ellos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**DISFRUTEN**

: D

Resumen completo ...

En lo que parecía en medio de la nada Bella se encuentra perdida….literalmente perdida; después de que su guía turística la dejara atrás, Bella emprende su propia exploración por las playas de la exótica y encantadora península de baja California, con un mapa como única guía turística y su muy mala y descoordinada suerte, logrando así encontrarse con lugares desconocidos, nuevos amigos y probablemente… el amor. Descubriendo así la posibilidad de vivir su vida y descubrir lo que tanto anhelaba….

Claro con caos, problemas, arranques, celos y mucha, mucha diversión en el camino.

-¡Maldición!, ¡Rayos!, ¡Argh! lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza. Yo y mis increíbles arranques de "sensatez". ¡MIERDA!

* * *

Prólogo

¡Guau! .- un suspiro salió de mi boca; era esto lo que estaba buscando la posibilidad de vivir algo que no era predecible, que me hacía sentir viva y feliz…y pensar que cuando todo esto empezó yo deseaba volver a mi aburrida y demasiado predecible vida; ahora no me imagino estando en algún lugar tan cotidiano con personas aburridas, con personas que no fueran ellos…sobre todo que no fueran él. No saber lo que te aguarde el día de mañana en lugar de asustarme….me excitaba, con él a mi lado lo único que me daba miedo era…no intentarlo.

Capitulo 1

Mierda enserio mierda, como puede ser que me haya quedado dormida,_ ¡simple chica!...eres nueva, por ende el horario no está muy acorde a lo que estas acostumbrada jejeje_; genial lo que me faltaba que mi estu….penda cabecita (nótese el sarcasmo) deicidio hacer acto de presencia con sus muy oportunos comentarios(y que bien se me da el sarcasmo),_ oye jovencita a mí me respetas, además sabes bien que te lo advertí; te dije "vamos Bells deja eso para mañana "pero como siempre la señorita Bella-madures yo lo puedo todo-Swan dijo "¡no! lo hare ahora así me sobrara tiempo mañana" ¡ja! pues ve que bien te sobra el tiempo… mientras corres-._me replico esta mientras yo corría mas rápido tratando de inútilmente ignorarla dentro de mí ya cansado y sobre explotado cerebro-.

Parecía perro con la lengua de fuera de tanto correr. ¡Mierda! aunque me cuesta admitirlo la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza tenía razón con respecto al no dejar cosas que fácilmente son para después pues...…para después. _Gracias-._replico con sarcasmo.

_Sabes que… mejor detente inhala-exhala y descansa porque no me gusta nada la pinta * que traes parece como si de un momento a otro te fueras a desvanecer._

_-_¡no!.-grite haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verme con curiosidad y algunas otras con cara de "¿ y está loca?" con vergüenza avance más rápido, cuando estuve lo suficiente lejos de aquellos individuos con caras poco benévolas, aminoré el paso, bien total que se vayan, pensé, ni que fuera a morir o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?, _ves eso es el espíritu, tú relax nena re-lax ,_ haciendo caso omiso de esa jodida voz en mi coquito*; me puse a pensar, con lo torpe y terriblemente despistada que soy, capaz y si me pasa algo; no es por alterar pero tiendo a atraer la mala suerte, ¡sí! Tengo tan mala suerte que aquí justo aquí estando aproximadamente a 24 grados centígrados, con el calor derritiéndome prácticamente, aparezca un oso polar, bueno tal vez exagero, pero de que es mala es mala.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme eh ir corriendo a mi habitación del hotel una brisa tropical me dio un suave indicio de que no había porque molestarse ni alterarse por perderse la primera parada turística de este increíble lugar con la agencia de guías turísticas que se contrató, la verdad para que quiero a alguien diciéndome de donde a donde vamos dando órdenes y limitando el tiempo que pase en cada lugar. ¡No! Mejor perderme yo sola disfrutando de este exótico paraíso, bueno perderme literalmente ¡nooooo!...bueno eso espero en fin, a explorar SOLA se ha dicho, enfatice el "sola" para que la lexía que habitaba en mi cabeza no hiciera comentario alguno. Viendo que no respondía con paso decidido me encamine hacia un pequeño quiosco para comprar un mapa y por lo menos hacer el intento… de no perderme.

* * *

**Pinta*: Aspecto exterior de una persona o cosa.**

**Coquito*: ¡Je! Es el apodo que le dieron a la cabeza de Bella de peque. **

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP. SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEWS y la continuare **

**Ósculos para todos :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el segundo cap. espero lo disfruten y por favor comenten **

**recuerden que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**y la historia es totalmente de mi autoria.**

**ahora si disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Cap.2

-¿Mmmm? y ¡esto!, como diablos se usa-. dije torciendo mi cuello junto con mi cabeza, dándole vuelta al mapa, en un intento de descifrarlo, ¡argh! ¡Maldito mapa!, decidido, todo esto es… ¡mierda!, no sé nada de orientación y al mapa llevo dándole vueltas, horizontal, vertical, arriba, abajo, y por vida del más grande…que no sé.

Solté un gruñido.-esto es exasperante-. Me dije, dando vuelta al mapa entre mis manos, por octogésima vez. Yo solo veía líneas con curvas atravesadas de un lugar a otro, con nombres completamente raros, bueenoo, probablemente no son raros solo que, no los sé leer; _ja jaja, escogiste estudiar portugués e italiano, pero justo tenías que dejar el ingles para después ¿no?; y adivina que, ese "después" nunca llego,-_mira tú cállate.-le conteste a mi muy molesta vocecilla, la cual justo tuvo que aparecer, en los peores momentos, ¿verdad?,¡obvio! para seguir jodiendo mi día.-_bien me callare, pero luego no te quejes-._contesto la muy sabia.

Con sarcasmo dije-claro, como si tus consejos fueran de vital importancia y por lo menos me trajeran tantita suerte-. replique juntando mis dedos índice y pulgar. Y ¡cómo no!, el destino respondió a mis palabras, con una ráfaga de viento saco volando el único recurso que tenía para subsistir y poder llegar a mi cómoda habitación. Diciéndome tú querida, no tienes suerte.

-¡NOO!-grite, corriendo detrás del mapa,

el cual parecía burlarse de mi desgracia ya que bailaba en mi cara y cada vez que intentaba tomarlo se escabullía, entrecerré los ojos y lo vi feo.

-¡MALDITO!-. maldije al estúpido papelucho que bailaba como si se regodeara de mi desdicha, pareciese que tuviera vida a pesar de ser un objeto inanimado, mierda sí que me estoy volviendo loca, primero hablo conmigo misma, y ahora no solo eso, sino que le reclamo a objetos que carecen de vida para contestarme,-¡Argh!-. Solté un sonido de total disgusto. ¡Oh no! En serio el destino, el karma, dios o quien sea, me odia, enserio, ya que el mapa claramente ofendido por mis palabras salió volando, lejos, ¡mierda! Mejor dejarlo ir, no pienso cansarme en vano y no lograr nada. Pensé con un suspiro.

-¡Diablos!-le gruñí, viéndolo alejarse cada vez mas, mientras pensaba que haría, ya sabía yo que arriesgarse sin tener un buen plan es estúpido, solo trae problemas.

Estaba ahí lamentándome, cuando un foco se prendió en mi cabeza, ¡oh sí!, tan fácil como preguntar ¿no?, Sip, preguntare a alguien y si por casualidad me encuentro con alguna amable persona que hable español seria genial, no sé por qué no lo pensé antes, la desesperación hace que no pienses, quizá; bien a quien le pregunto, pensé mientras miraba a mi alrededor, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba completamente sola y no solo eso, también cualquier rastro de carretera o camino había desaparecido vete tú a saber cuándo o dónde, tan ocupada estaba gritándole a cosas totalmente estúpidas, que no me di cuenta que había estado caminando sin sentido, ¡mierda! Doblemente, mierda.

-Ahora si estoy pérdida-. dije a la nada mientras me sentaba dejándome caer.

Lloriquee como niña pequeña, mientras horribles escenarios pasaban por mi cabeza, escenarios donde me quedaba perdida para siempre. La sola idea me aterraba.

No, Bella no te preocupes te buscaran y te encontraran, lo sabes, intente darme ánimos.

Pero como siempre, mi lado pesimista salió a flote;diciendo: pero cuanto falta para que este de nuevo sana y salva en mi habitación, ¿cuánto?, y si me encuentran muerta, oh cuando sea incapaz de concebir hijos, o cuando este vieja incapaz de poder casarme, o…o me vuelvo una salvaje, o peor aún y si me comen los animales y solo dejan mis huesos y si algún día los encuentran y los pisan o los examinan y dicen "pobre chica, que triste, murió SOLA, JOVEN, SEGURAMENTE MUY ASUSTADA, Y EN UNA DE LAS PEORES CONDICIONES QUE UNO SE PUEDE IMAGINAR", ¡oh no! eso sería horrible, y si me encuentran en el futuro cuando alguien haya inventado un aparato que haga posible saber si las mujeres eran vírgenes a través de los huesos y lo usan conmigo y, y saben que morí virgen y probablemente deduzcan que no tenía novio y, y…basta Bella apenas llevas unas horas perdida y ya estás haciendo un drama; me reprimí, si, si, tienes razón, repetí frenética, no hay porque alterarse, solo caminare hacia algún sentido y buscare a alguien que me ayude, algún lugar, o lo…o lo que sea; respira, respira, tome mi mochila que estaba en el suelo; si porque aunque parezca imposible si pensé en la posibilidad de necesitar alguna cosa, además de mi dinero claro está, traía otros zapatos aparte de mis sandalias deportivas* color negro con morado, las cuales traía puestas, una botella de agua, por lo menos hoy no moriré deshidratada, una barrita de avena con mora azul, una sudadera para el frío, mi carnet, mi pasaporte, mi celular con cargador y un traje de baño, así como mi neceser el cual incluía solo cosas de higiene personal, ¡genial! Pero no se te ocurrió cargar con un GPS, o por lo menos una brújula, para así saber aunque sea hacia donde te diriges, pero ¡no! ¿Verdad?, ¡hay no!, creo que el estar sola, perdida y cansada hace que me vuelva más loca aun, ahora hasta me regaño yo sola.

Solté el aire de golpe, sabes que Bellita mejor camina, sip, eso sería, por el momento, lo mejor.

* * *

HORA: 17:30

LUGAR: NO TENGO IDEA

ACTITUD: DEPRIMIDA, ASUSTADA, CANSADA, MOLESTA, IRRITADA, ANGUSTIADA, POCO OPTIMISTA, Y NO PUEDO SEGUIR POR QUE LA LISTA ES MUY LARGA.

TEMPERATURA: NO LO SE PERO AUN SE PUEDE DERRETIR UN HELADO, claro si tuviera uno.

\- Qui…ero…mo..rir-. gemí mientras me arrastraba por la arena, sip me estoy arrastrando, y sip, me encuentro localizada en quien sabe qué lugar, pero con arena, casi parecen dunas o acaso, ¿si lo son?, ¡rayos! Ya no sé qué pensar. Solo que soy un asco a la hora de viajar; tampoco es como si hubiera viajado mucho, pero bueno ahora se, el motivo.

MORIRE y todos mis sueños no se harán realidad…que triiissste,-a no porque, porque a mí-. patalee. El sol si que me afecta.

Tranquila, vuelve a respirar hondo,…-¡VOY A MORIR AQUÍ!-. grite con voz ronca.

Entonces vi una botella enterrada en la arena, me acerque, la agarre y está estaba llena de arena, sorprendente, ¡guau! Y es de cerveza, me empeze a reír como loca, probablemente alguien hace mucho, mucho tiempo vino y la dejo aquí, aún hay esperanzas ¡siiiiiii!

Mientras celebraba, fue cuando vi unas luces que se dirigian hacia mí, me levante y entrecerré los ojos, tratando de ver que era; y adivinen que, era un auto, pero no me ilusione, pues al estar entre tanto sol, hace que tenga alucinaciones, hace un rato vi una ardilla peleando con un pandipuerco*y debo decirlo la ardilla iba ganando.

Así que ignore el vehículo que en este preciso momento se dirigía hacia mí a una velocidad demasiado rápida, debo agregar, pero desperté de mi letargo cuando escuche el motor y gritos dentro del vehículo, si fuera una alucinación por lo general me la imaginaria más como decirlo… tranquila y un poco más irreal , pero esto claramente se veía real así como el hecho de estar a punto de ser aplastada en medio de la nada por una auto que va a exceso de velocidad quien sabe porque, rápidamente me quite del camino y el auto que iba zigzagueando, me paso rosando el brazo, mi cara de consternación no tenía precio de eso estaba segura, pero la de enojo la superaba con creces, por ello y con la creciente turbación que tenía no fui consiente de mis actos, solo de la botella de vidrio que traía cargando en mi mano derecha llena de arena, fueron apenas segundos en los que el auto había estado a punto de matarme, por lo que no estaba tan lejos, y simplemente actué sin ser consiente realmente o ¿sí?, el punto es que cuando volví la vista, la botella estaba siguiendo una trayectoria en el aire y para cuando quise darme cuenta esta se había estrellado contra los faros de la parte trasera del auto, este rápidamente dio un frenon*, vi rápidamente como se movía hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás dando la vuelta y viniendo, otra vez, en mi dirección

Lo único que pude decir fue-oh, oh-.

* * *

**Eh aquí el capitulo espero les aya gustado,**

**jejeje que tal con Bella **

**el sol si que le afecta la cabeza, y que creen que le haga el dueño del auto **

**en el próximo cap. lo averiguaran.**

**por favor dejen reviews y subiré el que sigue mas ****rápido,ok,**

**ósculos para todos :***

Sandalias deportivas:*son sandalias que sirven para caminar en la playa o lugares tropicales pero que ayudan a no cansarte, tiene un toque deportivo.

Pandipuerco:*una combinación de un panda y un puerco. Jejeje!

Frenon:*aquí en México se les dice así cuando se detiene el auto de golpe.


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUÍ OTRO CAP.**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN...**

**Recuerden que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**yo solo lo uso para las mías tramas (bien italiana jejeje)**

* * *

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, Isabella sí que eres estúpida, la única oportunidad que tenías para sobrevivir y tú que haces, vas y avientas una botella de vidrio a la parte trasera de tu salvación, ¡bravo! Simplemente ¡BRAVO!...

Y no bastándote eso todavía vas y huyes de las personas, quien quiera que sean, en lugar de quedarte e intentar entablar una solución o por lo menos una disculpa…

Pero no verdad, no claro que no; aunque debo admitir que las personas que bajaron del auto, no se veían precisamente inofensivas…; y es que enserio esas personas poco podrían ser calificadas como inocuas…

Aun los recuerdo, a pesar de que rápidamente salí disparada…

**_Flashback_**

_-oh, oh-_

_Voy a morir, ya me vi, mi cuerpo será masacrado y torturado…_

_Con mi suerte seguramente serán un tipo gigante, lleno de tatuajes, capaz de aplastarme como una botellita de plástico… ¡cruck! el sonido de mis huesos seria lo último que se escuche, seguramente que el tipo ama su auto; lo puedo predecir, lo último que pasara por mi cabeza será: tchau, ciao, que traducido seria adiós, adiós mundo, adiós vida como la conocí, porque la verdad por como el maldito auto tornasola, se nota que lo cuidan muy bien._

_¡Perfecto! Moriré, si claro, solo esto me pasa a mí, la patosa y malaventurada Bella, por supuesto, cuando terminara esta mala suerte, ¿¡cuando!?...oh, ya se, tal vez en los próximos minutos, cuando me asesinen, probablemente…_

_En ese momento 10 metros adelante y, como medio minuto después de la escena con la botella **(la capacidad de mi cerebro en este tipo de situaciones, se acelera de sobremanera)**, las puertas se abrieron, mostrándome… ¡cómo no!, a un tipo lo suficientemente grande para competir con la Mole o con el mismísimo Hulk…mierda mil veces mierda, porque esto me pasa solo a mi ¿¡Por qué!?, de entre toda la gente que hay, de varias tonalidades, colores y tamaños, yo Isabella Marie Swan me tenía que topar justamente con uno de los más grandes e intimidantes, seguramente capaz de destrozarme con su pulgar, aplicando la fuerza más mínima que pudiera poseer…_

_¡Oh no! pero que… ¿¡quién más se está bajando del auto!?_

_No me digas que…sí; pronuncie sin aliento en mi mente, claro y para el momento "Jodamos a Bella" se tenían que agregar más personas ¿¡no!? Por supuesto, a la fiesta agreguémosle, seguramente, a la novia que solo vera como su novio me deja irreconocible, alentándolo con unos cuantos "si cariño, dale fuerte" y "para que aprenda a no meterse con nuestro bebe **(hablando del auto como si de un tesoro valiosísimo se tratara)**, para que veas, estúpida, que con nuestro bebe nadie se mete…" **(Creo que he visto muchas películas).**_

_Pienso seriamente empezar a dedicarme a la premonición, de psíquica, o como sé que se les llama a los que predicen el futuro y ven visiones de este…que por qué lo digo, simple, seguido del Hulk, una chica menudita, pero de un atractivo sorprendente, se bajaba de la puerta trasera del denominado Auto-bebe, seguramente su novia, con pasos gráciles avanzo hasta la parte trasera del tesoro…perdón auto, junto a Hulk, para verificar los daños causados…_

_Ya dije que mi suerte es un asco…si no fue así, pues ahora lo digo, ¡Mi suerte es un asco!, un apestoso y asqueroso, asquerosísimo asco, enserio que tienes contra mí, quien quiera que esté haciendo esto en mi vida; no te basto con dos personas, bueno tres si se cuenta que el grandote vale por dos; Noo! Sino que ahora me mandas a otro ¡gracias!, muchas, ¡gracias!, el último, espero; ocupante del auto que salió, era alto, de complexión desgarbada, muchísimo menos corpulento que Hulk **(así denomine al grandote)**, con un cabello como decirlo…llamativo, si llamativo, cobrizo y totalmente desordenado, dándole un toque atractivo; pero lo agraciado no quitaba que fuesen asesinos, o pandilleros capaces de hacer a una persona como yo, lo que sea que hagan los delincuentes._

_Así que Bella a practicar tus plegarias o todo aquel rezo que te pueda salvar, si te comportas bien, posiblemente no te maten o te maten pero no tan dolorosamente…_

_¡NO!, no pienso morir, no al menos por el momento, así que piecitos , y demás cuerpo, resistan, den lo máximo y… corraaaaan…_

**_Fin flashback_**

Y eme aquí, corriendo, sobre kilos y kilos de arena, tratando de alejare del "peligro", que esos X-MEN **(hombres, en este caso hombres y mujer X)** puedan representar para mi integridad…

Supongo que lamentarse de lo que es y pudo ser, ya no me sirve, a sí que mejor me detengo a descansar, no creo que los de ese auto me hayan visto o ¿sí?, ¡Noo!, estaban más preocupados por el auto que por la persona que lo daño, así que tomare un respiro.

Me senté sobre una roca que se hallaba cerca y bebí el agua que todavía me sobraba.

–bien, que hare…sigo hacia mi derecha o hacia mi izqui…– corte de golpe mi oración cuando oí un grito detrás de mí, un sudor frio me recorrió la espalda.

**–**Hey tu**–** gritaron de nuevo

De un salto me pare y trate, juro que trate de salir corriendo pero la correa de mi mochila se había atorado con una rama seca.

-¡no! Por favor noo- un quejido salía de mis labios mientras jalaba e intentaba desenredar la correa.

Cuando por fin logre zafarla, solté una exclamación de júbilo, la cual fue cortada rápidamente por una mano en mi hombro.

–Aah…– un grito ahogado salió de mi boca cuando otra mano me tomo del brazo.

–tranquila, no te voy a last…–

No deje que terminara –por favor, por favor, no fue mi intensión dañar su auto– suplique esperando me dejara ir. Demonios, debí dejar que Charlie me diera esas clases de defensa personal.

–…–

– Por favor– volví a suplicar cuando no dijo nada.

–Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, solo quería ver si no te lastimamos, como saliste corriendo–. Hablo con voz suave. –Además que haces en este lugar, tu sola, a las siete y media de la tarde–cuestiono viéndome el rostro, analizándolo.

Solo pude verlo en shock. Chasqueo los dedos en mi cara para que reaccionara.

Saliendo de mi pequeño transe, al fin respondí. –m me perdí y estuve vagando hasta que su auto casi me atropella y me asuste cuando vi que se detuvieron– balbuce, con un suspiro agregue –simplemente salí corriendo–. con mi mano hice mi cabello hacia atrás en un gesto, tratando de tranquilizar a mi acelerado corazón.

–Así que, está perdida, ya veo– afirmo hablándome de usted.

Mierda, porque le dije eso, ahora sabe que estoy sola…antes de que siguiera reprimiéndome su gesto me distrajo.

Tomo su barbilla en un gesto reflexivo y dijo distraídamente,

–Ven; supongo que esta hospedada en algún lugar cerca– esto último lo dijo para sí mismo, de nuevo el miedo se apodero de mí.

Debió reparar en mi cara de terror, porque enseguida me explico.

–iremos a mi auto, para llevarte a algún lugar que te pueda ayudar a regresa, de donde sea que hayas venido, a salvo–.

Tomo mi mano tratando de llevarme hacia la dirección en donde su auto se encontraba.

Con recelo y poniendo renuencia a mis pasos, le dije:

–no, no voy contigo, ni siquiera te conozco, bueno eso es obvio, el punto es que no sé qué eres, a que te dedicas, fácilmente podrías ser un asesino en serie y estaría yendo a la boca del lobo– con mi explicación el tironeo de mi mano se detuvo y el extraño volteo a verme.

–Tienes razón,… así que– soltó mi mano y me la ofreció diciendo –un placer, soy Edward Cullen– se presentó.

Con recelo tome la mano que me ofrecía –de acuerdo, yo soy Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella–.

Me dedico una sonrisa, en lo que supuse era un gesto para tranquilizarme.

–de acuerdo, por cierto, de antemano me disculpo por el incidente, veníamos discutiendo y no nos dimos cuenta que había alguien cerca–. Se disculpó. –Bueno entonces que dices, vienes– agrego.

–…– al ver mi cara de desconfianza, hablo de nuevo

–Ya sabes mi nombre y yo sé el tuyo, por lo que en teoría ya no somos desconocidos, al menos no totalmente, además me sentiría mal dejándote varada en medio de la nada, vamos–.

Con una mueca acepte y lo seguí de cerca, entonces repare en que había dicho "veníamos".

– ¿veníamos?– no pude evitar preguntar.

–eh…ah, si mis hermanos y yo– ¡Oh! los otros sujetos que habían salido primero del auto.

–oh…– exclame

–Sí, oh– se burló, decidí no molestarme por ello.

–así que Edward Cullen… me podrías decir, en donde estamos, y si me_ debo _preocupar por esos hermanos tuyos–. Cuestione, alzando una ceja.

–Nos encontramos cerca de "El Mogote"– contesto Edward tranquilamente.

Espera ¿Qué?...

–Como que nos encontramos cerca de "El Mogote", no se supone que eso está al otro lado de la bahía de la paz–.

–sip, ¿Por qué? – pregunto amablemente

–porque, preguntas porque, pues bien te diré porque– exclame alzando los brazos al aire –pues resulta que yo me hospede en… ¿cómo se llama?, bien el punto es que se encontraba en La Paz, y no sé…como…llegue aquí– cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que paso, mis palabras se hicieron más pesadas.

Edward solo se detuvo y me miro con una ceja alzada esperando que continuara.

–no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta, lo dicho soy una mala exploradora, no puede ser, papá me dijo que no podía venir sola que ya sabía cómo era, y que necesitaba ayuda para realizar este viaje, y yo le dije no, papá ya soy una adulta me se cuidar sola no te preocupes, y ahora mírame perdida a cientos de kilómetros de mi hotel, y todo porque, por cabezonería…–me detuve un momento a tomar aire.

– ¿Y el punto es qué?– presiono Edward.

–Atravesé todo ese pedazo de agua en una lancha sin darme cuenta– me pregunte, al mismo tiempo que contestaba a Edward.

Negó con la cabeza y hablo –chica...digo Bella, enserio tienes grabes problemas, viajar en una lancha y no saber hacia dónde se dirige…por favor– soltó con una sonrisa torcida.

–Oh cállate, yo no sabía que era de esas, pensé que solo me llevaría por la orilla, así sería más fácil no perderme, no que atravesaría el mar, bueno teóricamente no el mar en toda la extensión de la palabra, sino una parte, pero bueno me entiendes, además probablemente si se me dijo a donde iba solo que muy probablemente no entendí el nombre… – intente explicarme, para que dejara de molestar.

–Ok, ok ya no te agobio más–. Aún seguía negando con la cabeza. –lo siento, pero que acaso no se te ocurrió preguntar, enserio– me cuestionó de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza con una mueca que demostraba cuan asediada estaba.

–Pues agradece que no te llevo más lejos, algo me dice que tú eres de las personas que se pierden fácilmente– continuo hablando. –Ya, ya, me callo–. aseguro después de ver mi expresión de "en serio".

–Gracias–. hable sarcásticamente.

–bueno para que veas que soy un buen ciudadano te ayudare a llegar hasta La Paz y así tú puedas tener un poco de paz–. Y siguió hablando.

–…–. lo mire con una ceja alzada.

–lo lamento no suelo ser tan locuaz, supongo que es el ambiente, o que tu situación, si da de que hablar–. su disculpa no sonaba muy sincera, si se toma en cuenta que una sonrisita divertida bailaba en sus labios.

Torcí los ojos. –sabes que, mejor continuemos hacia tu maravilloso vehículo, ok–. asintió aun con la sonrisita bailando en sus labios.

La duda aun perduraba. –Así que…– me interrumpió antes de que terminara.

– ¿Así que, qué? –presiono.

–Siempre eres así de desmoralizado – pregunte

–perdón, entonces me decías…–

–bien, te estaba _diciendo_, que si tus hermanos no son peligrosos, o alguien de quien me deba preocupar ¿verdad?–. manifesté mi duda.

– respecto a mis hermanos bueno, ellos no son tan peligrosos; y con lo referente a que no son "tan" peligrosos me refiero a que, siempre y cuando no ofendas o insultes sus aficiones y/o gustos todo estará bien– bueno eso me tranquilizo, solo un poquito.

–pero ese gran hermano tuyo, no me molera, o destrozara, ¿verdad? –. Pregunte un poco encogida ante la posibilidad.

–No,…bueno al menos no con intensión–. Después de decirme esto, con paso tranquilo siguió caminando.

¿Cómo?, ósea que si cabía la posibilidad de morir aplastada aunque no fuese intencionalmente...,

bien eso_ no_ me tranquilizaba.

* * *

**Aquí estaaaa, espero lo hayan disfrutado, saboreado,**

**ya tu sabe, coha mas linda (estoy cambiando de nacionalidad, haya arriba**

**italiana y aquí colombiana,jejeje)...**

**Ya en serio espero les haya gustado**

** si es así haganmelo saber,**

**sus comentarios son importantes**

**y me ayudaran a realizar el próximo capítulo más rápido**

**Muchos ósculos para tod s : ***


End file.
